An Assassin's Troubles
by FluttershyRulez
Summary: A man named Jasper is an assassin that finds himself stranded in the magical land of Equestria. Will he change to be accepted by everypony, or will he become the drestruction of the world? Meanwhile an ancient evil awakens seeking to destroy all life.
1. Chapter 1

The Year is 2018, a man by the name of Jasper is running along the street one rainy night, when suddenly a man jumped out of an alley way and tackled him.  
The man pulled out a blunt looking knife and thrust it towards Jasper's chest. Right before it hit him he swiftly raised his hand, blocking then disarming him.  
"Hey! You can't-"but before he could finish his sentence, Jasper Extended his hidden blade and stabbed him in the throat, going straight through, ending his life immediatly.  
Jasper got up then crouched over the man and said "Requiescat in pace."

30 minutes later...

Jasper had quickly returned to the brotherhood's HQ...

"Jasper! Good to see you my friend!" His mentor said in an happy manor. "Same with you mentor"he responded. "Jasper, we have talked about this countless times.  
you can just call me George." he replied."Bah whatever... This week has been great and we are very grateful for your presence"  
Little did jasper know, that the next day would change his life forever.

After a quick briefing from the mentor, Jasper and his assassin team called 'Eagle's Talon' containing 4 other assassins, quickly traveled to the abandoned warehouse to eliminate a druglord who was supposed to sell to a gang member.  
"Target in sight. Should i fire Jasper?"asked an assassin, looking on with a sniper. "No not yet,we need to make an apperance. That will send a message to others to stop..." Jasper responded. "Yes sir"  
Jasper and the other three assassins all vaulted a couple of poles and dodged a couple of boxes. They then went seperate ways to appear when the signal was made.  
the druglord and the gang member's talk quickly came to a halt as Jasper dropped from a ledge that was above them a few Metres away.

"Why have you come here Assassin!?" exclaimed the druglord. "Isn't it obvious? You sell or buy illegal drugs, we assassins come to deal with you. Simple."

"HAH! you think you can stop me? Guards!"Just as he yelled the word 'guards', ten men ran out of their cover.  
"I must admit, For a druglord you are quite smart. Even if you did put your men in danger." Jasper admitted, then he held his hand up in the air and clenched his fist wilst turning it.  
Three assassins landed around them."WHAT?!"the gang member exclaimed.  
Jasper put his hand up to ear and whispered "Fire."  
The fourth assassin shot the gang member in the head and the druglord in the left leg.  
Jasper and the other 3 assassins went into a bloody battle, Bullets flying everywhere, swords & daggers colliding and the death of only the enemy.  
When the enemies were killed. "Wait outside,plant charges on the outsides of this building and blow it up."Jasper said. "But, Jasper! You will die!"yelled all the assassins mysteriously together at the same time. "Do not worry about me... You will be gone before i am out" One assassin sighed and they all walked out. Except for Jasper.  
"You have brought pain to alot of people, your sins have brought death upon the more will this happen. *stabs in upper chest with hidden blade* Requiescat in pace...Bastardo"  
[outside]  
"blowing in 3..2..1"  
The Assassin blew the explosives,and escaped the scene [inside]  
Jasper heard the explosives and looked saw the roof speeding towards him. He braced for impact, All went dark...

Location:Unknown Time:Unknown Date:Unknown

Jasper shot up quickly, like he just woke up from a nightmare. He sighed and took a deep breath, then he realised something extremely weird to him...  
"Were the fuck am I?..."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2- A Bad start

NOTE: from now on it will be told in first person!

I stood up and took a look at my surroundings. I was on a hill of some sort, surrounded by large amounts of dense forest.  
There was a mountain of in the distance, with a magnificent city hanging on the side.I took in a deep breath, and looked at myself.  
I was wearing different clothes, a dark blue shirt with black jeans. I also wore a new looking black hooded jumper. It was good enough to cover my face but allow me to see out perfectly.I looked down at my arms and noticed my vambraces and hidden blades were still there, but tinted a black colour to match the dark clothes i was wearing.

I looked at the sky. It appeared to be morning. I looked around again to see a small town nearby, that was my new, goal to find civilistation.  
My journey was put into action as i entered the forest. There didnt seem to be many animals anywere...'hmm that's weird, were is all the wildlife?' I thought.  
I climbed the nearest tree and started jumping from tree to tree , which was easy because all the trees were twisting and turning so i could easily get to one i was about ten minutes into my journey, i heard a rustling to the left of me. I instanly stopped what i was doing and looked towards were it came from.  
My breathe made very little sound as i searched for the sound's origin. To my surprise, it was just a rabbit that has probably gotten itself lost.  
I sighed and continued jumping along.

There was a lone tree on a hill. I jumped down and performed a safety roll so i ended up in the shade of the tree. I sighed and started talking to myself. "jeez. This forest goes on forever! If it were not for this shade, i probably would of passed out because of this heat...", I was about to get up when i heard a growl coming from infront of me. I quickly shot up and into battle position and scanned the area for any threats. Right infront of me was a large wolf like creature, seeming like it was made entirely from wood. It's two glowing green eyes told me this was a bad creature. It lowered itself to the ground and pounced at me. My reflexes kicked in just in time as i dodged the wolf and stabbed it in the side with one of my hidden blades. The wolf then growled loudly and howled even louder. I took this chance and jumped at it stabbing it in the throat with both my hidden blades. Then i quickly forced my arms to the left, ripping of it's wooden head and neck. It then dropped to the ground and fell to pieces and the glow in its eyes fadded. "Well that deffinetly isnt a wolf from earth... What the!?" seemingly out of nowhere two others jumped at me. I jumped to the right and ducked under the first one while stabbing the second one in it's left flank. It howled in what sounded to be like pain, and the first wolf jumped at me and sratched my left side. It hurt like hell. "ARRGGH" I screamed, kicking the first one in the chest, pushing it backwards, and slashing side ways at the second one.  
The first one regained itself but the second one was struggling to get up. I forced the pain to the back of my mind and jumped at the first one. It went to raise its paw to deflect me, but i kicked the foreleg away and stabbed it in the bottom of the jaw and kicked it away. It then fell to the floor and broke apart, just like the other one.  
I ducked just in time to see the second wolf like creature jump over the top of me and headbutt the tree. While it was disoriented, i ran up behind it and ripped its head off.  
Then there was only the sound of my heavy breathing. The pain from my side started to come back, still stinging. i ripped of a bit of my shirt and tied it around my wound to stop the blood from continously drain from my body.

As i reached the treeline just ahead of were i previously was, i heard a mysterious noise coming from behind me. I turned around to see the wolves floating in the air and rebuild themselves like they were never hurt. Though their wounds were still there, they appeared to not feel any pain. A massive wave of fear washed across me, i could almost feel my confidence seep from me. I turned and ran. I swiftly dodged the incoming trees and bushes, though they were not the actual threat, they still could be deadly.  
I quickly glanced back towards the wolves. They were catching up. Fast. I saw a tree that i could easily run up, so i maneuvered my body towards it.  
I ran up the tree, then jumped of the tree onto a large rock face and keept climbing up. I stopped when i found a small cave with only one entrance.  
When the wolves disappeared, i quickly climbed back down got some sticks and a random coconut looking thing. I somehow managed to keep them held tightly and made it up to the cave.  
I made a fire with some skills i learnt off bear grylls. They can seriously help sometimes... i then made a dew catcher with sticks and half of the random coconut thing to catch the morning dew so i could drink it. I felt pain jab at my stomach, which means i must be hungry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Canterlot castle ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is that thing?" Asked Luna pacing back and forth. "Well whatever it is, it can certainly defend itself against timberwolves." replied Celestia.  
"Celestia, should i send a message to twilight and her friends about that creature? Maybe some gaurds aswell?" "No, just a message will do... for now."replied celestia.

To be Continued... 


	3. Chapter 3- Ponies?

As I woke up, the sunlight shined through the entrance of the cave, revealing the small fire I had on the previous night.

I slowly got up and stretched my arms and legs. I suddenly winced in a small amount of pain as I remembered that I haven't had anything to eat.  
I took the other half of the coconut and ate the insides of it. Although it wasn't the best tasting thing that I have ever tasted, it still fed me.  
Out of the corner of my eye, the dew catcher sparkled in the morning light. My brain immediately screamed at me and it basically said 'OI! GET OVER THERE AND DRINK THAT WATER!'  
I obeyed my brain and walked over. With my knees bent and half coconut filled with water in my hands I began to drink. I saved some for later as I do not want to repeat  
what happened when I almost passed out. I climbed down to the bottom of the rock face I was on and walked over to the start of the tree line. I grabbed some of the  
thick looking leaves and combined them with some thick looking grass, and made a small canteen. Before going to sleep the last night, i had sharpened a stick to make a  
spear. I grabbed the spear and climbed down the rock face.

I had reached a large hill 20 minutes into the journey for the day and noticed a large farm like area. 'Looks like a tree farm' I thought. I would probably manage to get there  
by sundown tonight.I turned around to see a snake like tail quickly slither into the bush. "Whaa?" I questioned, i slowly started to back away not wanting  
any trouble. Then out of nowhere a random chicken popped up out of the same bush, which actually scared me so bad I almost crapped myself. Almost like before with those...  
wolf things, I had felt myself quickly becoming scared of the harmless and innocent looking chicken. I thought briefly about the chicken ' wouldn't he/she be eaten by now?'  
I had quickly thought to myself as the chicken had mysteriously popped out of the same bush the snake popped out of. I have a bad feeling about this random yet mysterious chicken.  
Almost as soon as i thought about it, the chicken produced larger wings and started flying towards me. what startled me the most the snake's tail on the behind of it.  
"Oh shit..." I said as i turned and ran. I bolted around a rock and crouched down in a bush.  
The random chicken thing flew past my face. I sighed quietly so it couldnt hear me then slowly poked my head up through the bush.  
The thing appeared to be eating a couple of seeds lying on the ground, which was an excellent chance for me to escape.  
Before i could start to sneak away, something furry brushed past my legs. I looked down to find a rabbit. When i saw it, i flinched and fell to floor covering my head  
with my hands. I thought that it was another monster of this place, but it was just looking at me innocently. After i slowly pulled my hands away and wispered soflt to it.  
"Are you lost little thing, or do you live here?" it stared at me blankly then started hopping away. I thought through about ten different scenarios that could happen  
if i follow or no follow the rabbit, and chances were id probably die if i didn't go with him.

After 3 minutes of slow walking the rabbit and i arrived at a lake. It glistened in the sunlight, drawing me towards it. I pulled out the canteen i had made earlier  
and filled it to the max. I started drinking as much as i can then filled it up again. Afterwards, I said my goodbyes to the bunny(Crazy right?) and headed towards the farm.  
I had started to climb the trees again, when i spotted a tree with carved out windows and a carved out door. The tree was decorated in Freaky head masks and vines.  
I Dropped from the tree and did a silent roll towards the tree. keeping silent and low to the ground, I made my way to the window. What the tree held inside amazed me.  
Inside looked like a home carved into the tree. There were shelves with potions on them, Shelves with flowers and seeds on them and a cooking pot in the middle.  
Suddenly, the door swung open and a... Zebra? walked out? The zebra looked at me, then suddenly walked back inside and slammed the door. I ran over to the door and  
knocked on the door. The zebra inside said, "Go away! Turn back and head away from this shack!" 'funny that rhymes. Wait, did she just talk?!' i thought over in my head.  
I then replied, "It's alright im not going to hurt you, I'm new to this place. Can you tell me where I am?" "You are in Equestria,"she then opened the door."Come inside  
and you shall be my guest."

As I entered the... Erm, tree, i noticed many more carved out face masks. "Thank you for letting me in, I really need some shelter for a bit" "It is no problem,really."  
after about an hour, i had managed to find out where i am and where im going. "Cya later Zecora!" I waved goodbye and she did the same with her hoof.  
I looked up and saw that it was now almost sundown, so I climbed a tree and went the direction zecora told me to go.

I had reached the farm 5 minutes after sundown, I was crouched in a bush near the edge of the apple trees. All of a sudden someone started talking, which startled me.  
"Ah think we should head back now, it's gettin' mighty dark out." Said a female voice with a western accent, "eeeyup" replied another male voice. I searched the darkness  
until i saw two ponies. I slowly went into a crouched position and creeped towards their position. Once i was close enough I immediately asked "Is this Sweet apple Acres?"  
The Female turned and when she saw me she froze. So did the male. "Don't worry, I'm not gunna hurt you..." The Female pony swallowed and shakily replied, "Why, yes this is.  
Who's asking?" "My names Jasper, What's your name?" she then relaxed herself and replied in a more happy tone, "I'm applejack, The element of honesty, And this is big mac!"  
"eeeyup" "Is that all he says?" I asked," yeah, it is but its cool." everything then went silent for 10 seconds, until i spoke up. "I know its really early for asking favors,  
but may i stay the night?" Applejack started to think, then Big mac said"You can stay in the barn." Both applejack and i looked at each other giving the face that said  
'did he really just say something else?'

After i said goodnight, i went to sleep, thinking about what im going to do tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4- Templars!

Note: This story has things from skyrim as well... like the magic and shouts but it isn't really a crossover...  
yaay!

I woke up to a dark barn room, which smelt like hay and other farm like things. After 5 minutes of stretching my muscles, the sun started to rise and shine beautifully  
through the windows of the barn. I got up and opened the barn door and looked around. Apple trees everywhere. I thought for a moment, then took in a deep breath then let out a heavy sigh.  
My legs took me over to one of the apple trees and stopped beneath it. I reached up and took an apple and took a bite."your gunna have ta pay for that." said Applejack  
from behind me scaring the shit outa me."Holy crap Applejack! You scared me... and i don't have any money, Heck i don't even know this place." I replied, "Well your er.. standing  
in sweet apple acres! The Place that produces the best apples! And over there-" she pointed towards the town that i was heading for before, "Is ponyville. One of the most  
Peaceful places in Equestria." Applejack explained. "hmm thanks, I think I will be on my way now, cya!" "Bye now Jasper! Please do come back!"Yelled Applejack from behind me.  
I came to the edge of the farm where a gate was. I looked left to see road, then right to see a road leading towards ponyville. That got me thinking, are there any humans here?  
is this place ruled by ponies? I started towards ponyville, walking slowly to keep thinking at my normal pace. What if i can't get back? What will my team Eagle's Talon do?  
My brain pushed those thoughts to the back and i kept walking, drawing closer towards ponyville. As i was nearing ponyville, i metallic glimmer shone in the corner of my left eye.  
I went to my defence stance and extended my hidden blades, only to find no-one there."hmm that's weird..." I said as i looked around to see the object that shone.  
I spotted the object which was actually a shrine looking thing. I looked to my left, then to my right. still no-one there. I shrugged and slowly walked over to the shrine.  
When I got in a proximity of 1 metre, It started to glow and a ball started hovering above the shrine. Then the disappeared and was replaced by a human being with old looking  
clothes and headgear. She then spoke, "Jasper of Earth, I am Minerva and you shall heed my warning! This world has many ancient evils but one that is far more evil than the others.  
It shall rise from its slumber and bring chaos and destruction to this world. There is an ancient prophecy that contains you Jasper. I will bless you with something  
no one can use, except the beings called unicorns that live on this planet." as soon as she said this, she raised her hand and i rose also. Lights slowly came out of her  
hand and started to swirl around me. "Once you find out how to use these, you will be almost unstoppable." i fell to the ground and looked at my hands. They were glowing very dimly  
then stopped glowing. "what is this prophecy and ancient evil? Why are you telling me these things?" i asked, hoping that she would answer. "only time will tell jasper,  
You will be a hero of Equestria, but only if you choose. If you don't act correctly you will cause the destruction of this world." Explained Minerva  
"I will be at this very podium when you need me most Jasper. Goodbye for now." "wait i do not understand!" Minerva then disappeared "what the fuck am i meant to do about this shit?!"  
i said then looked towards ponyville. "maybe i am Needed in this place..."

*5 minutes later*

I reached the outskirts of ponyville, though I'm thinking that these ponies will be scared of me going of the 1st encounters.  
I looked around and saw a tallish building. Excellent! I could climb that to see the town and all the points of interest. I started to run at the wall, lifting my knee up to my waist height  
on the wall then pushed up and grabbed a wooden beam. I then pulled myself up and turned to my left. There was a beam with a heavy duty lantern on it, it looks like it could support me.  
I lunged of the beam and grabbed the lantern, which swung me around to the other side of the building. I landed on another wooden beam... luckily. Turning around towards the wall, I ran up and grabbed  
the edge of the roof. I pulled myself up and saw a chimney. I walked up to the chimney and jumped on top of it. I knelt down in the 'synchronizing' position, bothe knees bent  
low to the ground you are on, arms in between the knees touching the ground. I quickly spotted what seemed to be the town hall, a blacksmith looking place, a tree that looked like it had been carved  
out. I looked down towards the ground and saw a pile of hay... 'hahaha that's so cliché' i thought.  
Then after a minute of thought, I did it, I performed the leap of faith. As I did, time seemed to slow. I saw myself from a third person view from the ground. I heard and saw the ponies  
look towards me performing the leap of faith. They grew uneasy faces,mixed with scared faces. All of a sudden my view started to move, and fast, towards one pony that had a lavender coat  
and purple and pink hair (ithink) then my view flew over to her and went into her vision. What i saw shocked me, three ponies in armour walked up to her.  
They had red accents on their armour, and bore the red cross on it.'FUUUCK TEMPLARS!' My vision then zoomed back towards me, and time started to return to normal.  
I landed the leap of faith perfect, but ponies that saw started to gather around the hay pile. I quickly shot out and looked around. The crowd was in the way i couldn't see the lavender pony!  
All of a sudden like some sort of miracle, my sight went blurred, then everything went a dark blue. Every one of the ponies around me glowed with a light blue, slightly blurring.  
I saw a glowing golden pony and three glowing red ones... There she is! My sight returned to normal and i started to sprint towards them. The ponies around me dodged me and made a path towards them.

As i neared them the Templars all looked at me shocked, whilst the lavender pony smiled, knowing that i would somehow help her.  
"Back away now, I don't want to hurt or kill you..." I said, very sternly," What are you doing get out of our way fool!" The leader of the group yelled, I replied very coldly,  
"No" "very well kill him" the two other drew swords that i didn't see before. I extended my hidden blades and stood at a defensive position. One of the Templars lunged at me,  
but lifted up my right arm and deflected the blade with my vambrace, then stabbed him in the back of the neck, then i rolled over his back and stabbed both of my hidden blades into his chest region.  
I then looked at the leader harshly, he turned and ran like a coward, humph typical, I turned my head towards the mare and said "be right back" I then twirled and started to sprint.  
seeing where he was going, I ran up some conveniently placed boxes, jumped onto some metal bars and onto the roof. I then leapt to another roof and stood on a wooden beam.  
I then heard the hard patting of hooves on the ground, I looked to my right and saw him run up to a walkway door, he started talking to some guards. and i saw him then face my way  
and look at me. I dropped down and landed one knee on the ground and the opposite hand on the ground too, in a kneeling position. "bravo... Bravo. You certainly have outdone yourself."  
I stood up and glanced at the ground. It was heavily cracked... laughable. I then looked back at the leader. "too bad your going to die now, You piece of shit!" he yelled.  
As i started walking up to him i extended my hidden blades then stopped. I saw the gleam of the sun reflecting of a couple of halberds. I walked back into the shadows of the building and retracted my blades.  
I thought for a second. Then started concentrating very hard, positioning my hands so they look like they are holding a ball. "What are you doing? It looks like you are trying to crap yourself!"  
As i concentrated even more my hands started to tingle, then i heard gasps from the leader and from ponies watching through their windows.  
The leader started to back away, But before he could leave, I aimed my hands at him and fired the lightning bolt that was building up in my hands at him.

Time then went slowly, I saw the Leader being zapped by my bolt then being launched 5 metres from were he stood, I saw the guards standing there bewildered and i saw the ponies  
starting to cheer. Time then went normally. I turned and ran.

*3 minutes later*

I arrived back at the sight were i stabbed the two guards. The lavender pony was still there, but with two doctors. The doctors then carried away the dead bodies.  
"Are you alright?" I asked, "Well i am now, thanks to you! I'm princess Twilight Sparkle Newest Princess in the lands."  
"Jasper, Leader of the Assassin team Eagle's Talon," Twilight looked at me for a bit then said, "There is a strange magic surrounding your aura..." "Umm.. what?  
Anyways, im looking for a place to stay, Do you know anywhere i could stay?" I asked. She replied almost instantly which surprised me a little, "You can stay with me for a while  
as long as i can study you and that aura of yours." "seems legit," I replied "what's 'legit'?" "oh it's a shortened version of legitimate" she then face palmed? no facehooved!  
Then lead me towards her house. Her house was the tree i saw earlier. No frigging way! Thats so cool!

After a couple of hours of story telling of where i came from and book reading i made myself comfortable on the lounge/sofa.  
I then started to drift of into the land of endless dreams...


	5. Chapter 5-A Grand war

As i opened my eyes, my brain went into a small amount of shock and horror. I was blinded by the sun light reflecting of the ground, which was made of clay by the looks of it.

I was not in the library anymore, but this place did seem familiar... all of a sudden a massive explosion appeared 5 metres away.  
I remember this place now! This is the legendary battle of The Grand Canyon, an incredible war that happened five years ago between the Templars and the Assassins.  
"Jasper! We need to move! now!" shouted a familiar voice. I turned around to see the whole team there, Eagle's Talon, back when it was at the maximum amount of assassins in a squad.  
Then, my mouth started barking orders which i wasn't actually saying, "Alright listen up!" everyone gathered around whilst the sounds of guns,explosives and even swords were heard not too far away.  
"The Templars have made carved out a bunker in the Rock face 10kilometres away, and it is our job to flush them out so the 102nd pyro division can kill 'em." the whole team  
had determined faces, no fear present."I need Jamie and Buck to get the Barrett and start to pick of the mini-gun users at the bunker's windows." they replied with a nod and  
started to jog away dodging bullets fired from the mini-guns."Jackie, Greg, James and Quinton. What you need to do is slowly move up behind cover and lay down suppressing fire  
so the snipers can pick off the mini-guns. Once that is done, start killing the guys at the main gate so I can get in." I ordered, in which Greg replied,"Don't worry sir!  
They will be destroyed before you get there! Sir!" "That's what i want to hear..."

Another explosion occurred but closer this time."Fuck! This is getting too close!" I exclaimed, before everything went silent."what the?" I slowly poked my head up to see what was going on, but everything  
was stopped in their position, bullets in mid air, Bombs about to hit and limbs being severed with blood close by as well. Then, an orb started hovering before my eyes... again.  
Once it stopped ascending, Minerva appeared to me again "I have given you this nightmare tonight so you can re-see what happened in the vault, but be warned many secrets will be revealed  
now." She then paused and looked behind me then grew and even more annoyed look." Hey umm.. not to bother you but you look REALLY annoyed, is there any reason for dat?"  
" The alicorn dubbed Princess Twilight Sparkle has invaded your mind, she is viewing this memory behind your back. But before i start the memory up again, I am going to teach you  
something that you can use only three times a day. This ability is called 'View Other', it will allow you to see somebodies location and their current emotions.  
To use it, you must first think of the being you want to view, second you must keep concentrating on who you want and then finally once you have view the people you want to see,  
you must return to you body by thinking of yourself." Explained minerva."Alright, thanks." I replied anxious to continue the battle. "one more thing before i go Jasper,  
I want you to confront the Alicorn somehow in private before the memory is over so you can find out her intentions. Goodbye" As she said that she disappeared and everything  
went back to normal speed. The remaining men and women in the squad were waiting for orders."Now here comes the hard part squad. There must be two teams that go in and one of them gets to have fun with pushing the enemies out.  
The other gets to go with me and secure a room named the vault, which is said to have the key to end the war against the Templars." The rest of them looked like they were thinking. so I put said something first.  
"Alright Oscar. You lead Georgia, Kim, Daniel and Luke, and push out the Templars. The rest of you are on me!" "URAH" Screamed The whole of Eagle's Talon.  
"Jasper, be careful in the vault dude. I know it's wrong but i overheard the Mentor saying that the vault had secret weapons in it. Only God knows what is in their." advised Oscar.  
"Don't worry man, I'll be fine. Any ways i gotta get going and so do you." I Commanded. I glanced Behind me and saw Twilight quickly pull her head back into cover as a bullet sailed straight through  
the area of were her head was.

*2 Minutes later*

"sir can we stop for a minute?" Asked one of the assassins,"Affirmative! There are three large rocks up ahead we can use for cover." I replied. When we arrived behind the rocks, I suggested that  
I get to high ground to see were we are going next, in which they agreed.  
When i got up there I saw Twilight's tail... stupid pony, doesn't know how to hide. She apparently didn't see me as i almost tripped in front of her. When i regained my balance,  
I walked up to her "Twilight, what are you doing in my memories?" I questioned startling her, but as she turned around, I was slightly put off guard. Was she... crying?  
Almost right on cue as to when i thought that, she got up and sprinted towards me. My reflexes turned on instantly but because i was off guard, she started to hug me...  
What the fuuuuuuuck? "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, well actually i did. I just wanted to know where you came from that's all, but I've seen everything that has happened,  
all that you have been through. And now this war... where you come from is a terrible place. It's not right!" she continued to hug me tightly, why though is beyond me.  
I thought for a sec then moved my hands down to cradle her. as i slowly stroked her mane I whispered,"Shhh... It's alright your not in any sort of trouble unless you get involved in the war down there.."  
After about five minutes of cradling her and calming her down, One of my assassins called to me "Yo jasper we headed out? It's been forever!" I had just realised that im still in the war.  
"Yeah gimme a minute!" "YES SIR!" he responded before walking off to tell the others. "who was that?" Asked twilight almost scared, I looked straight into her eyes and saw a spark,  
not sure what of though, but she looked as if she was calmed instantly. "Just my team, if you want to follow you must keep out of sight and trying not to touch anything please." I said, she replied by a nod.

When i got down to the team they looked determined again, "alright squad, the snipers have picked of half of the mini-gunners, but are pinned down. The team suppressing fire are going perfectly,  
but i can't see the other team that was meant to go into the bunker with us... weird. Any ways, We are almost at the entrance we just need to kill a few guards though shouldn't be to hard. Stay frosty men, these guys WILL try to kill you."  
I explained well enough for them to nod.

About 2 minutes later, we had arrived at the door." Okay, Kate and Owen, silently kill the guards." they did as they were told, they both used their hidden blades to stab them both in the lower back and covered their mouths.  
We all then went in single file with me going first. I closed the door behind us but left a gap for twilight."Alright guys. Night visions on." I commanded quietly so the enemy doesn't hear us.  
I then put on the night vision goggles and looked ahead. There were five guards, two being heavy gunners both equipped with flak jackets and m60 LMGs. I held up my fist to stop the assassins.  
I then whispered, "Equip your silencers too." Then i looked at Kate and Owen and used two fingers pointed out and pointed at them then over behind 3 stacked boxes, they quickly but silently moved over there, waiting for my order.  
After, I looked at two other assassins and did the same but with the opposite side. When the enemy patrol moved close enough, I moved my hand towards my head and Pretended to slit my neck. They knew what i meant.  
The four assassins revealed themselves quickly and all shot them down but only damage the heavily armoured ones. When they wasted their clips on them, Another assassin and I  
Jumped out and through flash-bangs to blind the enemy. after we did that we Ran up to them and jumped on them extending our hidden blades and stabbing them in a revealed part in the upper chest.  
We then continued on through corridors and tunnels for a good ten minutes. We then arrived at the vault, but saw two guards wearing armour that looked only a little bit smaller then the previous guys.  
They were equipped with a Glock-17 and an old cavalry sabre each. Those sabres hurt, they might be trouble.  
I signalled for my assassins to fire at will, also doing so myself with the AUG sub machine gun. The Light infantry spotted us and somehow ran up to us while they were being shot at.  
We managed to kill one before he reached us but the other lunged at us and stabbed the Owen and Kicked Kate away knocking her out. I ran up behind him and tackled him, which hurt me more. I extended my hidden blade but before i could run him through with it,  
He kicked me off of him and grabbed his sword from the ground walking towards me, completely oblivious about the other assassins running at him. I was starting to panic, my gun was a metre away and my dagger was behind him. Just before he stabbed me, Kate shot him in the back of the head.  
I sighed. Kate helped me up. But before i could thank her, I rushed towards Owen who was Gasping for air on the ground."Oh god this isn't good. You have been stabbed right through, the right lung is punctured. I need to call an evac helicop-" before i could finish, Owen interrupted  
"Don't worry about me Jasper im not going to... ARRG.. make it.*gasp* Keep going finish the mission and drive those mother-fuckers out of here. Those fuckers can go to ... FUUCk.. Hell for all i care."  
"I can't do that... I don't want to leave you behind!" "Remember Jasper...Nothing is true, Everything is permitted..." he managed to whisper out with his final breath.  
The whole room was silent. I moved my hand up to his face and closed his eyes."It has been an honour fighting with you Owen. You were a great friend and a better frigging assassin. Requiescat in pace, brother." I spoke solemnly "Alright guys here is the deal, Kate, Pick up Owen and take him back to the Entrance to get  
a Helo escort outa hear. thanks for saving me too. And the rest of us. Let's get to the vault and drive the Merciless cock suckers out of this place. Run them through. Kill them." I finished, They all cheered.

After half an hour of fighting and winning, we came to the centre of the vault." Oh my god... Look at those weapons... Okay everyone. new plan We are going to rig the place with c4 and blow this place sky high."  
they all nodded and got to work. I took out my radio and told The mentor what is happening. We escaped The complex and jumped into the two helicopters with with other assassins from Eagle's talon.  
I was ridding with Oscar, Kate, Buck and greg. I lifted my hand towards my Earpiece." All assassins in the area, this is a broadcast from Jasper. Leader of Eagle's Talon.  
Today we have lost allot of good people we care for, but we came out victorious. There sacrifice was worth it. To Make everything a happily ever after, Half of Eagle's talon and i set up a little fireworks desplay.  
If you would kindly turn and face the Bunker, prepare for awesome..." I debriefed with all the assassins. I glanced over at one of the assassins and nodded. she counted down from five to explode.

As soon as she reached zero the building exploded with a massive Blast, filled with all the colours of the rainbow. I heard every assassin in the two helicopters and all the others in the other helicopters nearby cheer So loud that i heard HQ cheering as well.  
This day was an extreme victory for the assassins.

I Suddenly jolted awake, back in twilights library/home. She jolted awake too. We both smiled at each other because of the victory that had just taken place.  
"Jasper, although your memory might have been depressing and bad, I sorta had fun." she said as she lightly blushed and looked away. I noticed this and smiled replying," Twilight, It was a pleasure comforting you when you needed me."  
she then blushed deeper and then meekily asked," hey umm Jasper?" "Yeah?" "Is it alright if you sleep up with me in my room tonight? I feel alot safer around you..." she blushed an even deeper red.  
To save her from this waiting, I agreed." Sure, if you are okay with it." she let of a small giggle of joy out, i could only laugh at it.

*Twilight's P.O.V*  
I didn't ask him only because of safety, it's also because i feel like i have a special connection with him. Although im not sure what, It seems like a very strong one.  
Hey! this would make a great letter to the princess!

*Jaspers P.O.V*

As i made myself comfortable on the bed that twilight had gotten out and place ever so close to her bed( I wonder why? hehe), I had started thinking about what had just happened, and what im going to do tomorrow.  
then something popped into my mind,'Do I have feelings for twilight? I mean, seriously, if i was say a pony or whatever they are, i would totally go for it. But im a human being! how am i meant to work with that?!  
I will have to see what the future holds when it arrives.'  
I then felt weightless as i drifted of into the ocean of Dreams...

Note: Any reviews would be so awesome! thanks to the 4 people who have currently favourited and also thanks to the 3 who have followed this story

Any suggestions would be great and If you want to be in this story just PM me your OC's name and race(unicorn,earth or pegasus) and gender and how you want to be introduced.. maybe some fun facts

THANks!


End file.
